


Beginnings

by Janie_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Dramedy, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explores the start of Jack and Ianto's relationship and their initial troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(A/n: the little box where you type the notes arent working for some reason today, so I'm just gonna stick the disclaimer here and say that I don't own anything)

Ianto was lying naked on the bed. He was very aware of the man next to him, also naked, and what they had just done. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, opening them slowly as he exhaled. He glanced sideways, quickly looking back when their eyes met. 

“Jack,” he said quietly. He was met with a vague rumble or recognition. “What is this?” He tried to keep his voice steady but it faltered a bit. 

“This is pretty great sex,” Jack grinned back. He chuckled at the flush that crossed Ianto’s face. 

“No, I…” he stammered. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “No? Heh, well. Could have fooled me.”

“I mean, yes. It was.” He couldn’t look him in the eye. Biting his lip he continued, “But that’s not what I meant. I mean—”

“I know what you meant.” Jack interjected quickly. 

“Oh…um…okay. Okay then.” Ianto took another deep breath. “Right. Wait. So, what is this?” 

“Ianto,” he said the other man’s name like a sigh. “Can we just not?” he paused giving him a hard look. “Not _do this_ right now?” His voice had a harsh edge, but his face was gentle. 

“Oh.” Disappointment and confusion tinted Ianto’s voice. “Sure. Yeah. Not a problem. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Right. I get it.” He sat up and swung his legs over the side, glancing around for where his pants had been carelessly tossed earlier. 

Jack groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face roughly. “Come on, Ianto.” He ran his fingers lightly across the base of his spine. Ianto made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, though Jack was unsure if it was one of pleasure or confused discomfort, and stiffened at the contact. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” he replied coolly, pleased at managing to maintain some composure even as his insides felt like a pit of snakes. 

“Okay, cut the crap,” he snapped giving him a nudge to make the other man look at him. “I think we are past it.” His hard look was met with a half shrug. 

“Old habits and what not.”

“You kill me,” Jack said, exasperated. 

“You’ll live,” Ianto’s mouth twitched but he didn’t quite manage a smile. Jack responded with a shake of his head. 

“That I will. But look, I’m sorry if it hurt your feelings or something. That was bad of me. But I just don’t like to,” he sighed heavily, “I mean, want to, talk about emotions and shit.” 

Keeping his face impassive, Ianto said, “Yes, well, I shouldn’t have ‘emotions and shit’,” He raised an eyebrow adding, “Not for you at least.” 

Jack put a hand over his heart as if the comment had hurt him. In fake shock he exclaimed, “Hey! Guys like me need love too.” 

A shadow crossed Ianto’s face. “I’m not gay, Jack,” he said seriously. 

“Uh…okay,” he responded, surprised by the sudden declaration. “Okay.” He withdrew his hand from Ianto’s back, feeling like it was making the words harder for the man. “But I didn’t ask if you were.” 

“I’m serious.”

“I know.” He raised himself onto his left elbow, looking at him more closely. “It’s okay.” 

His voice was thick. “I don’t like men!” he exclaimed, fighting back tears. 

“It’s alright, Ianto.”

“No. It’s not alright.” He choked back a sob. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me. I know it is your fault, though, Jack Harkness!” Tears began to run down his cheeks and clamped his eyes shut, hands covering his face. Muffled he said, “Too much. It’s all too much,” as he shook. 

“Oh shit,” Jack muttered to himself, cursing his lack of thought about what would happen after it hit Ianto. “Shit. Shit…ah…oh…shit…” Sitting up he sat for a moment unsure what to do. Finally he decided on wrapping his arms around Ianto’s slim frame, cradling him to his chest. “Shh. It’s okay. Shh.” One arm held him fast as the other hand gently stroked his light brown hair. “Shh,” he murmured soothingly. “It’s okay, honey. You’re fine. Shh.” 

Slowly the sobs stopped though Ianto was still clutching Jack as if he was drowning. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into Jack’s chest, damp with tears. 

“Why?” he responded a little confused. 

“Because,” Ianto sniffed and wiped at his eyes as he attempted to break free of the other man’s embrace. “I shouldn’t have broken down like that.” 

“Dammit Jones. You are not seriously apologising for that, right? Because that is ridiculous. Everyone is allowed their moments,” he said exasperated. 

Ianto scoffed. “Yeah, everyone.” Jack pulled an inquiring face as he finally let him pull away completely, satisfied that the tears were over. “You don’t see the great Captain Jack Harkness crying like a baby instead of dealing with what happened.” 

“I…” he started. 

“Save it, Jack.” A strained quiet fell across them, each lost momentarily in thought. Ianto began to fidget with the edge of the sheet as he contemplated throwing on his clothes and just getting out of there. Jack heaved a heavy sigh as he mulled over his own thoughts. 

“Do you regret it?” he whispered, barely audible. Ianto quickly turned back to face him, and their eyes locked. 

“What?” he breathed. 

“Do you regret it?” There was a terrible vulnerability to Jack’s voice that was reflected in his eyes and it made Ianto’s chest ache. He hesitated before answering. Eyes closed, he slipped his tongue out quickly to moisten his lips and took a deep calming breath. 

“Not one moment of it,” he breathed back. Jack released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

“Good. That’s…good.”

“Yep.”

“Okay then.” 

“Okay.” Ianto paused before asking, “Where do we go from here? Assuming it will go somewhere. I hope.” The last bit was added in a small voice.

“Well, where do you want to go from here?”

“I want a shower.” Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Alone!” Ianto exclaimed, sounding scandalized. “Then I am going to change and make some coffee. Very strong coffee. It’s almost time for work.” He quickly gathered his clothes, pulling on his trousers and left the room. 

*********************************

Ianto had never appreciated the Hub’s shower room more than at that moment. The scalding water beat down on him and he felt as though he was being unwound, muscles slowly uncoiling, becoming almost loose. He leaned his forehead to rest on the cool wall and took a deep calming breath. HE closed his eyes and instantly regretted the action as the moments flooded back over him that had led to whatever it was that he had with Jack. He had been intrigued by the man since he first saw him, but had interpreted the floor rolling during the pterodactyl incident as a simple result of adrenaline. Looking back he realised it was the start of something far different. Having heard of the mysterious, and reportedly promiscuous, Captain Harkness while at Torchwood One should have prepared him, but Ianto had been completely drawn in by the man’s charming nature and, without conscious decision, he began to flirt back, though in subtle ways. He hadn’t considered that maybe his actions were akin to playing with matches and that he might not be prepared for the consequences. 

_Consequences?_ Ianto dragged himself back from his memories. The word sounded too negative to him, even in his raw and confused state. Surely nothing that featured Jack could be that negative in the end, not even what happened to Lisa. Ianto had silently decided in the days after the incident that she had truly died back at Canary Warf, though it pained him to admit. In the end, did that make Jack almost merciful in his actions? He had done what was necessary in a highly volatile situation. 

Ianto turned off the water, grabbing his towel. He tried to push away all of these thoughts. He simply could not bear to sort them out while facing the team, as he would soon have to. He pushed his thoughts and feelings into compartments in the back of his mind and sealed them. With a sigh he began to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The previous night had been crazy, just how Jack liked it. He had just sent the team home for the night, later than usual, when he got the alert that there were Weevils lurking in the streets. IT had been a particularly tough day and he hated having to call Owen or Gwen back in so he went in search of Ianto, who was tidying up the reports of the day. Leaning on the doorframe he waited for the younger man to notice his presence. 

“Come on, we’re going hunting,” he grinned in response to the questioning look his presence received. 

“Oh boy,” Ianto replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “This is just how I wanted to spend my night, hunting Weevils with you.” 

Jack smirked, “I do have a couple more entertaining ideas for after if you would like.” Ianto met his steady gaze with one of this own but was the first to break as a slight flush covered his cheeks. Jacks expression was unreadable. 

“We should,” he cleared his throat, “um, go. We should go. Don’t want people getting mauled.” 

Jack grinned at him. “Right you are.” With a cheeky smirk he added, “I’m driving.” 

“Assumed so, sir.” Ianto replied with a small smile of his own. 

Jack had noticed Ianto’s flirting and he often toyed with the man just to get that response, but tonight was different. When he had jokingly offered sex, Ianto had, just for a moment, challenged him with his eye contact before backing down and blushing, a reaction that Jack found impossibly charming, even cute. They were silent in the car except for Ianto giving him they GPS coordinates. 

The Weevils were subdued quickly but with great effort for they were more violent than normal. Once they were secured in the SUV, Ianto leaned against the car breathing heavily. 

“Well, that was fun,” he said after he caught his breath. Jack laughed. 

“Yeah, I have no idea what got into these guys. They must have been showing off for your benefit.”

“Oh, in that case I suppose I have to forgive them for trying to chew my arm off.” He shook his head with a smile. 

Jack frowned, stepping closer. “You are all right though?” His hands ran down the arm Ianto was favouring and lifted it gently for inspection. 

He sucked in a breath at the unexpected contact. “I’m fine, Jack. Really, it’s just a scratch. See?” He looked into the other man’s eyes as he motioned towards his arm. Jack didn’t look down, instead he held his gaze for a moment. Then suddenly the moment had passed and he was all action again. 

“Come on,” Jack said patting Ianto’s shoulder. “Owen will kill us both if we don’t get that washed out, and sooner rather than later.” Jack quickly walked around to the driver’s side and got in. Ianto hesitated for a moment. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something significant in what had just passed between them as Jack had tenderly examined his arm. HE shook his head dismissively and climbed into the SUV. 

Back at the Hub, Jack insisted on getting their three captives down to the vaults unassisted. “I could have helped,” Ianto said firmly even as part of him thought it was nice to sit back and watch his boss work. He reminded himself to file that strange thought away for later. 

“I know you could have helped, but I had it under control!” 

“Yes, of course you did, sir. Especially when the last one nearly escaped. That was the epitome of control over the situation,” Ianto deadpanned. 

“Anyone ever told you that you’re an ass?” Jack chided. 

“Once or twice.” He smirked. “But I’d prefer if you left my ass out of this.” He pushed off from where he leaned against the wall and quickly turned on his heel and left, leaving Jack stunned and staring. 

“What the hell was that?” he asked aloud. He quickly hurried after the younger man to find him waiting on the couch with a tray of medical supplies. “Right, that arm.” He sat down and pulled it gently towards him. He slowly rolled up the torn sleeve. Ianto took a shaky breath as fingers grazed his arm. Jack looked up questioningly. “Did I hurt you? I’m trying to be careful.” 

Ianto’s eyes snapped up. “What? Oh, fine. I’m fine.” He spoke quickly and gave a nervous chuckle. Jack wondered at his odd behaviour but went back to cleaning the Weevil bite. He was soon done but he let his hands linger a moment on the other man’s forearm. 

“There,” he said moving away. “All done. You were lucky, any worse and we would have needed to call Owen. And I for one do not like waking him up.” 

“No, I doubt anyone does.” Ianto had regained some of his composure. “Sadly, my shirt wasn’t so lucky. I rather liked this one,” he said with a frown. 

“Me too,” said Jack absently. He was focused on the small pout on Ianto’s lips. 

Standing up suddenly, Ianto said, “Right. Well I better be going. It is getting late. I’d like to get some sleep at least before tomorrow.”

“Right. Of course.” Jack was standing too, gradually shifting closer. As the younger man started to turn away, he said, “Oh, and Ianto,” Jack placed a hand on the back of his neck and leaned in, capturing his lips with his own. Ianto made a startled noise before settling into the kiss, his hands resting on Jack’s hips. 

************************

Jack fell back onto his bed chiding his lack of thought. He listened as Ianto’s footsteps led quickly away. He was torn. Part of him was concerned with how he had handled the previous night, upset, for the other man’s sake of course, that he had let it get so out of hand, even more that his self-restraint had crumbled in the first place. But the other part of him was jubilant. It seemed as if the 21st century’s stigmas and constraints were being slowly stripped away in the form of this beautiful controlled man. 

“No. Stop it.” He thought aloud. He silently reminded himself that he was being a selfish git. A war raged inside him. The thought that it was so 51st century of him to just take whatever – whoever – he wanted when he pleased was followed by a reminder that it isn’t like Ianto had asked to stop. He wanted it too. 

“Fuck!” he shouted, fist slamming into the wall. “Shit. Ouch! Shit. Bad idea!” He winced as he felt his cracked knuckles quickly mend. Jack couldn’t remember the last time one person gave him so many conflicting emotions. Sighing, he realised that as much as it killed him to admit, he and Ianto had to have a serious talk. With another sigh he began to prepare for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto was in the kitchen when he heard the sound of the cog door closing. He quickly finished fixing the coffee and brought it out. 

“Oh, Ianto!” Gwen exclaimed with concern. “Did you get any sleep last night? You look terrible.” 

“Thank you, I needed that kind assessment.” Seeing the startled look on her face he apologised. “That was rude. Sorry, no I didn’t really get any sleep. I was…busy.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” she patted his arm. “But you really don’t need to work that hard. Filing and wait till morning you know.”

“Yeah,” Owen chimed in, “I think you are working our poor Teaboy too hard, Jack.”

Jack was standing at the railing looking down over them. “Guys, get to work.” He rolled his eyes and flashed a quick grin at Ianto, who instantly looked away. Jack watched as he walked back into the kitchen. He waited for a moment before turning and going into his office and sitting down. A couple minutes later, Ianto entered the office carrying a large mug. 

“Your coffee, sir,” he said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes. Jack sighed. 

“Hey, didn’t we talk about that?”

“We’re at work,” Ianto stated simply, as if it were the obvious answer. 

“But, technically speaking, we were at work last night.” 

Ianto’s eyes closed and his jaw clenched as he swallowed down his conflicting emotions of the previous night. “Don’t. Just please don’t say that.”

Jack sighed. “Okay. But, all kidding aside, you were right. We do need to talk. Today would be preferable. So why don’t you let me take you out to lunch?” 

“But the others—”

“Will be sent on a wild alien chase that happens to coincide perfectly with lunch time that will keep them busy for a good two hours at least.”

Ianto sighed. “Okay.” 

*************************

Jack made a point of being a perfect gentleman after the rest of the team had left, which did not go unnoticed by Ianto. He held doors, helped Ianto with his coat, and refrained from flirting with the wait staff as well as he could. Ianto couldn’t help but find it all utterly adorable and smiled softly as they sat down a corner table in the small café Jack had chosen. 

They made small talk about work and the like as they waited for their food to come, then ate mostly in silence. Ianto took a sip of coffee before sitting a little straighter. “Well, Jack?” he questioned, eyebrow raised. “You decided we should talk, so talk.”

“Right.” Jack took a deep breath and mimicked Ianto’s posture. “First of all, I’m sorry and—”

“You’re sorry?” Ianto interrupted, earning himself a hard look.

“Will you let me finish?” Ianto made a face that was vaguely apologetic. “Anyways. I shouldn’t have let it get out of hand. It was stupid and I wasn’t thinking. And it really wasn’t fair to you.”

Ianto scoffed. “Fair? We are both adults, Jack. I could have said something.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I didn’t.” They sat in silence for a long moment, the words hanging heavy between them. Jack was the one to break the silence. 

“How come?” he questioned softly. 

“Hmm?”

“How come you didn’t say something?” 

Ianto was stunned. Stopping had been the furthest thing from his mind at the time, so it had never occurred to him to say something, however, he didn’t feel that was something he was comfortable telling the man in front of him. As he considered how to respond, Jack waved over the waiter and paid the check. They stood and left the restaurant. He was still thinking as they stepped out onto the street. 

“So, uh, you’ve been thinking for a while. It’s a little nerve wracking.” Jack said, trying not to sound strained. 

Ianto shrugged. “It’s a tough question.”

“If you say so.” Catching the receiving end of a glare, he added, “Geez, I was kidding.” He squeezed the younger man’s shoulder, not missing the subtle way he leaned into his touch. 

“You know,” Ianto started, “it’s because, I guess, putting everything else aside, I couldn’t say no to you. You’re just…you. Charismatic, handsome. But don’t let it go to your head.” 

Jack grinned. “Too late for that. But me and my big head are glad you think so. And, for the record, you are pretty easy on the eyes too.” Ianto flushed, giving him and embarrassed half-smile. 

“You still haven’t told me what this is. This. Us.” 

“I said it was whatever you wanted it to be. Which begs the question, what do you want it to be?”

Ianto sighed. He leaned his forearms lightly against the railing looking out over the bay, his hands clasped. “I don’t know what I want. But I don’t want Owen getting a good laugh over me being your latest part-time shag.”

“Is that what you think I wanted?” Jack inquired.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” He paused, turning to look at him. “But I think I would be a little disappointed,” he added softly. 

“Really? Huh. That’s…good to know.” Jack was stunned at the implication Ianto had made. He hadn’t expected that the man wanted more than letting the night be forgotten, after the mixed signals he’d been receiving. As Ianto checked his watch, Jack saw his professional manner snap back into place. 

“We should get back. The others will be returning soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow chapters 4 to 14 got erased in my absence, so I am back and re-uploading them as they were with the original notes included! Here goes: 
> 
> AN: Woohoo for me actually keeping a promise about an update! I’m gonna try for a chapter a day until I go back to uni. But I can’t firmly promise that bc I have a couple other stories to type up too, including another Janto which is set sometime in series two—I’m just not sure when, it’s not a very specific time line. But *shameless self-promotion* I will mention when I post it so you could go read it. 
> 
> Oh, and I’m sorry if how Gwen is written upsets you, but it really isn’t Gwen-bashing. I like her well enough. I just find her personality abrasive, thus she is fairly-and regrettably-one sided. 
> 
> Oy, long note, oops. Back to the fine gentlemen returning from lunch. Tally ho.

As they stepped through the cog door Jack asked, “How do you do that?”

“How do I do what, sir?” Ianto responded, sounding a little exasperated. 

“You know, just…switch like that. Like, you’re whole tone, appearance even, changes. One minute you are this charming, sweet, handsome kid,” he received a hard look for his word choice, “sorry. Man,” he corrected, rolling his eyes. “And the next minute you are, well, still charming and totally hot, but you become this blunt, proper, straight-laced Torchwood employee. How is that even possible?”

“Some of us like to keep our work separate from our personal lives,” he said as Jack laughed out loud. “Oh come on! It’s not that funny.”

The captain gasped for breath. “Oh yeah it is. And, all things considered it is a pretty big lie too.” Ianto sighed and shook his head. 

“To tell you the truth, it’s more to do with compartmentalizing most, and repressing the rest.” Jack had stopped laughing. 

“That’s not healthy.”

“No, probably not.” Ianto shrugged. 

“But it does explain a lot about you.” 

“Oh? Like what?”

“Like…you know what? Doesn’t matter. We can talk later anyways. The troops will be back soon.” Jack had decided not to lead them into dangerous territory. He didn’t know what Ianto thought and felt about everything that had happened with Lisa, but he knew this wasn’t the time or place to find out. 

“No, what were you going to say?” 

“Nothing. Really, nothing.” Ianto pressed his lips into a thin line, displeased by the sudden change the conversation had taken, but allowed Jack to drop it. 

“Fine, yeah later. I have to get back down to the archives anyways.” 

“Right, I’ll just…paperwork. Up there,” he said, pointing towards his office and starting to move towards it. 

“Oh, and Jack,” Ianto quickly pressed a kiss to his mouth. He pulled away just when the older man started to deepen the kiss. 

Jack groaned as he watched him walk away. He crossed his arms and continued standing next to that damn couch just thinking. He was pretty sure that if Ianto had known he had started to mention Lisa he never would have kissed him. But then again, he mused, maybe Ianto had known where his thoughts were leading and did it anyways to show he had forgiven him. Or maybe he was just screwing with him. 

“Asshole,” he muttered with a slight smirk. He hadn’t registered the cog door opening and started when he heard Owen behind him asking, “Who’s an asshole?” 

Jack shot a fierce glare at his team, advising them against more questions. “The drycleaner,” he sneered, before turning on his heel. 

TWTWTWTW

“What was that?” Gwen questioned, closing the door to Jack’s office behind her. 

“What?” he asked confused. He hadn’t really paid attention when the brunette woman had come in and started talking. He was far more focused on watching as Ianto leaned over, back to Jack’s office, taking to Tosh at her desk. 

“You’re not listening.” 

“Nope. Not a bit.”

“Seriously? You send up out after something that didn’t exist and won’t even listen to…what are you staring at?” She whipped backwards, following his line of sight, eyes stopping on Ianto’s rear end. “Oh,” she giggled. “Oh my.” The unimpressed look Jack gave her only made her giggle more. “Okay, I’m sorry. Being professional. Nope, can’t do it. You were totally leering at our poor Teaboy!” 

“Gwen,” he warned. She ignored him. 

“That poor boy would feel violated if he knew.” She giggled again. “Or maybe he’d enjoy it. I dunno. We always kinda wondered about him.” A strange look crossed her face. “Jack Harkness. Are you shagging him?” she asked firmly. 

Jack groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head into his hands. “No,” his muffled voice sounded like a question. “Er, yes. I mean, I don’t know. It’s complicated.” 

Gwen snorted. “You don’t know, it’s complicated? I think you would know if you were sleeping with someone.” 

“I do know, and we did. Or are, or…see! Complicated. And I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to tell you anyways. Ugh.” 

“Jack, sweetie,” she brushed his arm with her finger tips as she sat down across from him. “If you really like him, have you tried just telling him instead of making it so complicated?”

“I’m not the one making it complicated!” seeing the face she was making, Jack added, “Or at least it’s not completely my fault.”

“Mmm. Did you at least ask him out or did you just ambush the poor boy?”

“Kinda…”

“To which part?” he hesitated. “Jack?”

“Both parts,” he muttered reluctantly. 

“You complete fool. And how did you ‘kinda’ ask him out?” 

“I took him to lunch today.” Jack’s voice was filled with pride like a child who wished to be praised. 

“You just wanted to get rid of us and totally made that rift alert up, didn’t you?! And what’s the big deal? You are allowed to go out to lunch with whomever you like.”

“I know I can. I’m the boss. I can do what I want,” he huffed. Gwen made an amused face. “Why are we even talking about this? Just go do something. Be productive. I don’t care. Just go. Away.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” She threw her hands up in defeat. 

“And Owen doesn’t hear a word of this. If he asks about the mission just tell him the computer acted up. Better yet, just don’t tell him anything. Or Tosh. Just don’t talk to anyone, Gwen.” 

“Yes, sir!” she said mockingly as she left the room. 

TWTWTWTW

“It’s all very odd! If you look there,” Tosh pointed at her computer screen and Ianto made a point of leaning closer to look, “it looks like the rift was active, but I ran it through the computer again and the numbers just don’t fit. Besides, there was nothing out there! We ran around for two hours and didn’t see a thing!”

“Oh yeah, it’s very odd,” Ianto agreed. “Really sucks hat you were out for no reason.” 

“It does suck! We didn’t get lunch!” Tosh pouted up at him. Ianto rolled his eyes. 

“Pizza or Chinese?”

“Yay! Thank you! I don’t care, whatever Gwen wants.”

Ianto sighed and grunted, “Uh-huh,” as he turned to go get Gwen’s opinion. He watched her leave Jack’s office with an unreadable expression on her face and became concerned when she saw him and grinned. He scowled in response.

“Tosh is having me order out. Do you want pizza or Chinese, she doesn’t care which.” She didn’t answer him. “Gwen! Oi!” 

“What?” 

“Pizza or Chinese?”

“Uh…pizza!” she giggled. 

“Alright.” Ianto sighed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” she widened her eyes, trying to look innocent. He wasn’t amused. 

“Like you suddenly find me interesting. Like you know something…oh shite.” Ianto took a steadying breath and cleaned his face of emotions. He sent her a hard look. 

“Why don’t I go ring for that pizza, while you…” she trailed off.

“Yes, why don’t you?” he walked quickly past her and into Jack’s office. 

“Hey! I was just thinking about you,” the captain exclaimed. 

“Do you mean talking about?” 

“Oh boy.” His face fell. “Uh…well…and…” 

“Save it.” Ianto glowered at the older man. “What did you say to her?”

“Nothing! I mean, nothing much. Just that we went to lunch. She scolded me for not taking you on a real date before we…It was uncomfortable.”

“I’m glad.” Jack’s face scrunched up in confusion. “That you were uncomfortable.” 

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling Ianto wasn’t joking. Tension prickled in the office as they stood eyeing each other. Jack squirmed under Ianto’s stern gaze. He fumbled for something to say to break the tension. “Uh…You look super-hot today,” he said hesitantly. 

Ianto’s rigged posture sagged. He sighed heavily, giving a small smile. He was unable to stay upset at the older man. “Thank you, sir.” He paused before adding, “I never actually said not to.” 

“Not to?”

“I never actually told you not to say anything. I just assumed you knew. So really, I suppose you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Yeah I did. Because I knew, you didn’t have to say it. Besides, what is it they say? Loose lips sink ships.” Jack slipped out from behind his desk to stand facing Ianto. He leaned against his desk, arms crossed, and smirking that self-satisfied smirk that drove Ianto crazy. 

“That would be what they say. And going forward it is probably a wise policy.”

“Oooh going forward?” Ianto shot him a hard look.

“It’s like you enjoy being difficult,” he scowled. 

Pushing forward off from the desk, he replied, “Yep. I do.” Ianto stepped backwards and found his shoulders brushing against the closed office door. “I find it really fulfilling. And besides, you’re good with a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it too. Ianto in a snit is just so fun to write. Should have next one up tomorrow, depending how the day goes. 
> 
> Free hugs for reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, thanks for reviews and follows and all that great stuff! It is so good to know someone, besides me, finds this entertaining. This is a really short chapter, but the next one is really long to make up for it. And depending on the state of my insomnia, you may just get both within a few hours of each other.

“Hey Teaboy!” Owen called across the hub, “The girls and I are going out for drinks. You coming?”

“Thank you, but no. Unlike some, I actually finish my work before leaving for the night.”

“Yeah? Well, you work too hard, mate. Sure you don’t wanna come?” Ianto nodded. “Well suit yourself then. Come on, ladies.”

Tosh waved at him, “Bye, Ianto.” He waved back. 

“Don’t let Jack work you too hard, Ianto,” Gwen said suggestively, grinning. She earned herself a hard look and stern goodbye in response. Ianto prayed that Owen didn’t catch her innuendo. 

As the cog door closed, Ianto sank into the couch exhausted. He felt bad for lying about having work to do but didn’t know how else he could have talked his way out of going with them. He leaned back, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He groaned when he felt the other side of the couch settle and opened his eyes slightly at the sound of Jack chuckling softly. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Jack was seated sideways with one leg tucked under him and his right arm across the back of the couch. 

“Whatever,” he muttered, eyes sliding shut again.

“You look tired.” 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” 

“Not one of your better come backs,” Jack laughed. He added softer, “You should go home and get some sleep.” 

Stifling a yawn Ianto stated, “I was planning on it.” 

“Come on,” Jack said patting the younger man’s leg, “I’ll drive you home.”

“You don’t have to, it’s not that far,” Ianto protested. 

“Yeah, well, I want to. You’re exhausted and would probably pass out on the couch before making it out of here anyways.” 

He sighed heavily as he sat forward. “I guess you’re right. Thank you.” 

Jack shrugged. “No problem.” 

TWTWTW

Jack parked the SUV in front of Ianto’s apartment building and shut off the engine. The younger man gave him an inquiring look. “I figured I’d walk you up.” 

“Oh. Right,” he said warily. 

“Unless you don’t want me to, that is.” Jack said quickly. “I promise, no ulterior motive.” He held up his hand, adding jokingly, “Scouts honour!” 

“There’s no way you were a Boy Scout.” Ianto chuckled. 

As they got out of the SUV, Jack replied, “You don’t know that. For all you know, I was the best Boy Scout ever.” 

“Were you?”

“It’s possible.” He grinned at the younger man.

“You’re such a liar, Jack.” He smiled back as they climbed the stair to his third floor flat. They walked the short rest of the way in silence. “Well, thank you. For the ride, I mean. And for lunch. It was…nice.” Ianto had trouble picking a good word for it between his mixed emotions for the situation and his sleep deprived brain.

Jack paused before responding. A quick look passed over his features as he seemed to think through what he wanted to say. Finally he said simply, “You’re welcome.”

Ianto looked at him thoughtfully. “Good night, sir.”

“Good night, Ianto. See you in the morning.” After one last meaningful look, Jack turned and waved, heading back out to the car. 

Ianto retreated into the flat and leaned heavily on the closed door. He took a deep breath. He was intrigued to discover that he was actually disappointed that the other man hadn’t tried to kiss him good night. He filed it under things to think about later. Chuckling, he realised that in the last 24 hours he had nearly filled his mental storage folder and vowed he would set out time to think over everything once he had gotten some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Groaning, Ianto flung out an arm to quiet the wailing alarm clock on his bedside table. He got up slowly. He paddled barefoot into the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. 

He was staring at the coffee as it brewed with a towel wrapped low around his hips, hair still damp from the shower, when a knock came at the door. Glancing at the clock confirmed that it was hardly six-thirty and he was baffled as to what anyone could possibly need from him. Checking his towel, Ianto pulled the door open to find none other than Jack Harkness. The other man looked just as startled as Ianto felt, before his eyes raked appreciatively across his body. 

Ianto flushed deep red as he choked out a “Good morning.” 

“I’ll say,” Jack chuckled. “Can I come in?” 

“Uh-huh. I’ll just…clothes,” he stammered, motioning towards the bedroom. “Oh, coffee should be done, help yourself but don’t press any buttons.” He turned and flew into his bedroom, swiftly closing the door. 

“Sorry to just show up like this.” A few cupboards were opened and closed. 

“Bottom shelf of the top cupboard next to the refrigerator.” Ianto called to him, hastily pulling on the trousers to the suit he had picked for the day. 

“Thanks. But anyways, you don’t have your car with you and I couldn’t make you walk in this weather-it’s some weird not snow not rain thing, if you didn’t know-so I figured I’d pick you up.” Ianto was hopping around frantically, pulling on his socks and tucking in his shirt. He had planned to wear a green one he liked but something had made him change his mind and put on a deep red one. “Oh god, you make the best coffee,” Jack moaned, out in the kitchen. 

Ianto grabbed his tie and stepped back out into the main room. “I do try.” He was about to pour himself a cup when he realised there was already one waiting for him. “Thank you,” he said before taking a much needed sip of coffee. He closed his eyes briefly, savouring the warmth. 

Jack watched as Ianto pulled the butter out of the fridge and stuck some bread in the toaster. Though shaken at having his morning routine thoroughly upheaved, he didn’t show it, instead tried very hard to act as if his boss…lover…friend? What were they anyways? Showed up every morning before he was dressed. 

“Have you eaten?” he asked, glancing over at Jack who had settled himself onto one of the bar stools next to the island. 

“Yeah.” Ianto gave him a look. “I had a candy bar,” he added sheepishly. 

“That so does not count as eating. Nor is it healthy.” 

“What are you, my mother?”

“I’ll make you some toast,” he sighed as Jack rolled his eyes dramatically. 

He was enjoying watching Ianto buzz around the small kitchen in his clipped and efficient way. Though he rolled his eyes and scoffed, he enjoyed having Ianto fuss at him over his eating habits, and that scared him. He frowned into his coffee as Ianto set a plate of toast in front of him. 

“I’m buying you a cookbook for Christmas. You can’t live off take-away and candy forever.”

“I know how to cook!” he exclaimed. 

“Doubt it,” Ianto muttered around a bite of toast.

“Really! I just choose not to.” He scowled mockingly at the disbelief written on the other man’s face. “Fine, I’ll prove it to you.” 

“Fine. Prove it.” 

“I will!” Jack puffed out his chest and tried to look serious. Ianto snorted derisively. 

TWTWTW

Jack leaned against the wall as Ianto quickly shoved his keys and wallet into pockets before pulling on a coat, adding a scarf last minute. “After you,” he said to the younger man, opening the door iwht a grand gesture. 

“Make sure the door is locked,” he said in response and headed for the stairs. Jack hurried to catch up. 

“Jeez, Ianto! Any faster and I’d think you were running away from me,” he joked. 

Ianto shrugged. “Maybe I am.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” They had paused on the landing infront of the outside door. 

Glancing down, away from Jack, Ianto muttered, “I dunno,” adding a little louder, “I just haven’t really had time to think about anything.” 

“I see. Well, I’ve had time to think about some stuff.” Jack declared. 

“Yeah?” he questioned, wondering what his thoughts were. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

“No fair. You’re being difficult and I’ve only had one cup of coffee.” Ianto pouted, stepping out into the cold and blowing weather. 

“Watch your step, it’s icy. I nearly cracked my head open on the way in.”

TWTWTW

Ianto was silent as they drove the short distance to the Hub. It wasn’t right for Jack to leave him haning like he had, but he wasn’t about to push the issue when he could tell the man didn’t feel like sharing. He tried to use the time to think about all that had been stored in his mental lock-box. However, for some reason, every thought led him back to how much he had enjoyed kissing Jack…among other things. 

No, he told himself firmly. That sort of thinking would only lead to a sticky situation. He grimaced at the bad, unintended pun. Jack had pulled the SUV into the lot next to the street entrance. He had started to speak but caught the look on Ianto’s face and settled for a quizzical look. Quickly wiping his face of his inner thoughts, Ianto gave a half shrug and got out of the car. 

Inside the building Ianto started to unwind his scarf as he thought hopefully that Jack had decided to drop whatever he had been about to say, because he didn’t need to hear it right now. Suddenly he was spun around and pinned against the wall. He grunted in protest against the sudden violation of space. Jack had one hand next to his head, leaning on the wall, and the other gripping his waist, pressing them together. 

“What goes on in that head of yours?” Jack growled softly, eyes blazing with curiosity and lust. 

Ianto took a deep breath through his nose to steady himself. He wsa drowning in the scent that was so uniquely Jack, and that, along with the heat rushing to a certain part of his anatomy, made it very hard to think, let alone speak. “Nothing all that interesting,” he finally managed to say, breathily. 

“I doubt that,” Jack replied. “I bet it’s very interesting.” Their noses were brushing, they were so close. “You are very interesting.” 

“Mmph,” Ianto had started to reply, only to be cut off by Jack closing the small space between them. The older man hungrily deepened the kiss, biting softly at his bottom lip. Ianto moaned unable to stop himself, and Jack toot that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Just as he was about to give in to his more carnal desires, Ianto’s brain sputtered back to life. They were in the Tourism Office, A place where they were sure to be caught in this compromising position. 

Ianto slid his hands up Jack’s chest and gently pushed him back. Breaking their kiss, he rested their foreheads together as he caught his breath. Jack growled, making an attempt to recapture his lips. Ianto pulled away and wriggled free of his grasp as he straightened his suit in sharp, exact moments. 

“What?” 

“Not at work.” Jack groaned, receiving a sharp look.

“Spoilsport.” 

“You’ll get over it,” Ianto said dryly. 

Jack frowned. “Or I won’t,” he mocked.

Ianto just shrugged. “Or you won’t,” he agreed as he sauntered down the hall to the Hub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Part of me likes to think that poor Jack really conked himself a good one on the slippery ice outside Ianto’s building. It just seems like such a terrible way to die, but also a very amusing and Six Feet Under way to die. 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Drop me a review/message! 
> 
> Oh, and maybe you have noticed, but I have a very serious love affair with commas, so I’m gonna go ahead and apologise for that now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know, I know, it’s been a couple days. But I have been pretty sick and sitting up straight enough to type just wasn’t an option. But, I’m feeling better now and will get back on this.

Jack spent the morning stewing in frustration. Ianto had cut off what he had felt had been a great way to start the day. Of course, knowing that stopping had been the intelligent and practical thing to do didn’t help his mood any. 

He felt relieved when Ianto chose to spend the day squirreled away in the archives, emerging only for lunch and the staff meeting in the board room. However, he couldn’t bring himself to feel happy about the space between them. The Welshman was always quite reserved and quiet, but had a presence about him, Jack thought. But this day Ianto seemed to reel in that presence, appearing all the more business-like and silent than normal, which Jack hadn’t thought possible. 

Frustrated and on the verge of anger, Jack dealt with it the only way he knew how. First he hit something, very hard and with much regret, then, once his hand was healed, he did everything in his power to piss-off Gwen. It wasn’t nice, it never really helped his overall mood, but damn did it feel good to argue. 

“You’re a bloody jerk, you are, Jack!” Gwen fumed at him. She was so mad she was shaking. “You didn’t have to tell me off like that in front of them. It was mean and cruel.” 

“Just give it a rest already!” he snapped back. “You needed that. You needed to learn that sometimes you don’t know best and going around my back is no way to prove you’re right!” 

Gwen stepped closer to him, her eyes hard as steel. “It isn’t up to you to decide what I need,” she said heatedly. 

“Yeah? Well, don’t forget who’s boss here.” Jack gripped her upper arms firmly and moved her to the side, out of his way, before storming out of the room. 

Before he realised it, his feet had carried him down to the archives. Slowing his pace, he turned a corner, stopping when he came to see Ianto shuffling busily through the files. The sight of him made Jack relax a little from his recent fight with Gwen. However it also brought to mind the events of the morning. Frustration rippled through him once more. 

“Did no one ever tell you that it’s rude to stare, sir?” Ianto asked softly, turning to face him. His expression was carefully guarded. 

“They tried, but I didn’t listen,” he replied playfully. “Whatcha been doing down here? You’ve hardly come upstairs at all today.” 

The look Ianto gave him was less than amused. “I’ve been doing my job.” He scowled. “And it wouldn’t take so long, but the person who did the filing before me was apparently an idiot.” 

“I am not!” Jack exclaimed, slightly hurt by the accusation. He crossed his arms, looking sulky. 

Ianto snorted a laugh. “That explains it.” 

“And that doesn’t sound like an apology,” Jack pouted. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” he replied and Jack looked pleased. “You may act in a less than intelligent manner at times, but you are not an idiot.” 

“Gee thanks, Ianto. You’re the king of flattery.” 

“Any time, sir. Any time.” He turned back to his work with an air of dismissal, which momentarily had Jack forgetting who was really the boss at Torchwood Three. He had an unsettling feeling that he wasn’t really in charge of whatever it was that they had between them. 

TW 

Ianto was trying really hard to focus again after turning away from Jack, but he could practically hear him thinking and anticipated an interruption of his concentration. This was why he didn’t jump when Jack’s hands were suddenly on him as he whispered in his ear, “Did you know there are no cameras down here?” 

“I was not aware,” he muttered. Jack began kissing his neck just above his shirt collar. Ianto turned to face him. “Not at work,” he scowled. 

“Why not?” 

“Because,” he said sternly as Jack resumed his ministrations. He was trying not to react and failing, finding his hands had decided to rest on the very persistent man’s shoulders. 

“That’s not a real answer,” Jack muttered into his jawbone. Ianto choked back a moan, causing Jack to chuckle. 

For a moment, Ianto allowed himself to be swept up in the moment. Jack placed his hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch, eyes closing as Jack kissed him tenderly, in a way he never had before. Ianto sighed and opened his eyes as he pulled away. “No,” he whispered. Seeing the doubtful look on Jack’s face, the younger man had to admit that it hadn’t sounded very convincing to him either. Forcing his mouth into a grim line, he said again with vehemence, “No.” 

It was Jack’s turn to sigh as he took a reluctant step backwards. He crossed his arms looking slightly annoyed. Ianto frowned at him and he attempted to look more casual. 

“I’m sorry, but we can’t. Not here, at least,” he said softly. 

“Are you actually gonna give me a reason this time?” said Jack, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s wrong. If you found Gwen and Owen going at it in the vaults they would be in serious trouble, so why should it be any different for us?” 

“Gwen and Owen…never mind. I don’t even want to know.” Jack shook his head. “Any who, it’s different because it just is. And if you haven’t noticed, since I make the rules, they are whatever I feel like at the moment.” 

“I know. Which is why whatever this,” he waved his hands between them, “is, it needs to be on my terms. I don’t want to have to play your ever-changing games.” 

“Ouch. That’s a little harsh.” Jack frowned. “But you’re right. You call the shots here, however much it kills me. There’s just one thing.” 

“What would that be?” 

“Tomorrow is Sunday. Which you have off this week.” 

“Yes,” Ianto agreed cautiously.

“I need to borrow you kitchen,” Jack said seriously. 

“What?” 

“It would be rude to pull you in just to prove a point, plus, the one here isn’t really good for more than coffee and reheating leftovers.”

“Oh.” 

“So, uh, sixish? And you can tell me all about those terms of yours then.” Jack said brightly, leaving before Ianto had time to respond. He stood staring after him, slightly confused. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. This meant he had till tomorrow to decide just what it was he did want and would allow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I like this chapter better than the last. I think it’s because I used a nicer pen to write with. Never underestimate the power of a good pen. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Torchwood or Velvet Underground. They are the property of their respective creators.

Ianto was a ball of nervous energy. He had cleaned his whole apartment, not that it needed it, top to bottom. He had also written out three different sets of terms and conditions for Jack, scrapped them all, and had forced himself to sit down on the couch and read quietly. He had been staring at the same page for an hour and had no idea what it said. Leaning his head against the back of the couch with a sigh, he chided himself for being so antsy, reminding himself that Jack had been to his home before so, really, there was nothing to worry about. 

Except, this time was different. They hadn’t defined it as such in so many letters, but Ianto knew a date when confronted with one, and this definitely seemed like a date. 

He groaned, thinking of all the exciting (and nerve-wracking) ways the night could go, when a clumsy knock at the door brought him back to the present. He stood quickly, running his hands over his sweater to straighten it out, and opened the door. He was greeted by Jack shoving a shopping bag into his arms. 

“Oi!” he exclaimed, juggling the bag to get a better hold. “Most people say ‘Hello’ or ‘Nice to see you’ first, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know, I know. But it was slipping and I figured you’d be more annoyed if I dropped it on your floor.” Ianto made a face, scrunching up his nose. “See, I was right.” Jack gloated as he set the bags he still had on the counter. 

“What do you need me to do to help?” Ianto asked as he began to take items out of the grocery bags. He was shooed backwards and given a hard look. 

“You helping would ruin the whole ‘proving a point’ thing. But,” he paused rummaging to the bottom of a bag. “if you feel the need to do something, here.” He pulled out a bottle of wine and handed it over to him. 

Ianto stared at the bottle for a moment. “You never drink.” 

“Correction. I rarely drink.” 

“Huh. Well.” Jack shrugged as Ianto continued to look a little confused. “You know, we just assumed you were an alcoholic or something. Never really seemed polite to mention it.” 

TW

“So?” Jack questioned as Ianto cleared the dishes. “Did I prove my point?” 

Ianto covered a smile by taking a sip of chardonnay. “I think you did. You are a man of many talents, sir.” 

“And?”

“And…it was wrong to doubt your kitchen skills.” Jack smirked; looking satisfied with Ianto’s grudging submission. “Although it is a terrible waste of such talent.” 

“Awe! You were so close to admitting I was right and killed it. And you that I’m the difficult one,” Jack said mockingly. He reached over and gently lifted the glass from Ianto’s hand, letting their fingers brush softly, and refilled it. He chuckled softly as Ianto tensed, taking a sharp breath in. He walked slowly around the counter, coming to a stop beside Ianto and handed him the glass. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. He wasn’t sure if it was the wine or proximity to Jack, or a combination of both, but his head felt a little light. After a small sip he set the glass on the counter. “Uh, why don’t we go sit down? Because we were going to talk and stuff.” 

Jack’s eyebrow quirked up. “And stuff?”

“Oh shut up,” Ianto groaned, looking away. 

“Hey, you said it.” Jack pointed out cheekily as they sat down on the couch. Jack frowned at how Ianto had ensured they were not touching when he sat, but decided against mentioning it, not wanting to pressure him. “You come up with those rules for me yet?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Looking concerned he corrected, “Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Ianto nodded sheepishly. “Huh. Care to explain that one?” 

“Well, I wrote out a list—”

“Naturally,” Jack interrupted, poking fun at the other man’s organizational habits. 

“Hush. So I wrote a list, then got annoyed with it, threw it out, and started again. Twice.” 

“Gee, I’d say you had a little trouble there.” Ianto glared at him, not enjoying his mocking tone. “Anyways, what’d you decide?” 

“I sort of just left it with ‘Not at work,’ really,” he said grimacing. 

“That’s all?” Jack had scooted closer to him, their legs almost touching. “Because, as tough as that is, I think I can live if that’s the only rule.” 

Ianto swallowed hard. “But I retain the right to add more at any time, as necessary,” he said quickly. Jack chuckled darkly, leaning back against the couch. 

“Of course you do. I wouldn’t expect anything less,” he sighed ruefully. 

TW

“What exactly does “and stuff” include?” Jack asked, running a hand up the other man’s leg. 

“Bad word choice on my part,” breathed Ianto, trying hard to keep his voice steady. They had been sitting quietly for a moment and Ianto suspected that Jack had been planning his next move. He, on the other hand, had been working furiously to ignore the impulses that wanted him to rip off Jack’s clothes and have his way with him right then and there. 

“It’s getting late,” the captain said, glancing at his wriststrap. “I should probably go. Got Gwen on night duty and I’m sure she wants to get home to Rhys.” Ianto’s stomach fluttered with a small ripple of desperation not to let him leave yet. 

“It’s not that late. And Gwen’s a big girl; she can handle the night shift. That is…if you’d like to stay a little longer?” He was shocked at himself for being so forward. Evidently Jack was surprised also, he noted, taking in his amused expression. 

“I could do that. Though, frankly, I’m surprised you want me to.” 

“Oh I want you to,” Ianto muttered under his breath without thinking. He mentally kicked himself. 

“Well good.” Jack said firmly, his voice suddenly serious. “Because, I don’t know if you realise this, but I really like you, Ianto Jones. That’s why I’m here. And I promise I don’t see you as just some ‘part-time shag’.” Happiness bubbled up inside Ianto at his words. “Besides,” Jack added smirking, “you are way too much work for a quick lay.” 

Heat rushed to Ianto’s cheeks as he looked away, biting back a grin. When he looked back he was struck by how Jack was looking at him. So open and caring, like he had meant what he said. He placed a hand on Jack’s face, thumb tracing his cheek bone. Bringing his fingers down, he traced his jaw, the short stubble biting gently into his skin. He ran his thumb softly across his lips. The hot breath when they parted sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Leaning over slowly, Ianto pressed a soft, chaste, kiss to his lips, pulling back quickly. 

Jack resisted the urge to groan in frustration. He realised the need to let Ianto set the pace for the evening—though he had tried to nudge him in the right direction a few times already—but they were moving so slowly it was agonizing. Ianto kissed him again, but with more confidence, and in response his hand snaked up the younger man’s back, pressing them closer. Ianto’s tongue flicked over his lower lip, begging entrance. Jack’s grip on his self-restraint loosened momentarily as he eagerly opened his mouth, a deep growl escaping him. Ianto moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. He slid his hands down the older man’s broad chest, nimble fingers hastily undoing buttons. He tugged the shirt free from the pants quickly, aching to feel skin beneath his hands. His fingers hit the soft cotton of a t-shirt and he growled in frustration. 

Jack pulled away with a chuckle as Ianto was pushing his shirt and suspenders down his shoulders, having momentarily given up on the tee. Jack thwarted his attempt to reclaim his lips, giving himself a moment for his head to clear. 

“What is it, Jack?” Ianto asked, voice husky. He was fighting to keep his breathing steady an even. 

“I really fucked up last time, Ianto. And I’m making sure that doesn’t happen again. Because I was selfish and cocky and it wasn’t fair to you. So now, I’m asking. Are you sure?” 

The question took him by surprise. “I…erm…yeah. Yes.” He took a breath and said again more firmly, “Yes, I’m sure. And thanks, I guess, for asking.” 

“Any time,” Jack said, voice like velvet. His eyes glinted dangerously. In one fluid motion he had Ianto lying on his back, sweater off, and was hovering above him. 

“What are you—oh!” he exclaimed as Jack nipped at his neck. 

“Nice shirt,” me murmured into his neck between kisses. Ianto fought the haze in his mind long enough to remember throwing on the vintage Velvet Underground shirt that was really a size too small for him. “John is my second favourite Welshman,” he added. 

“Ohmigod,” he moaned in response as Jack kissed his pulse point. Pulling him up and closer, Ianto kissed him hard, a battle for dominance making the heat between them grow. 

“Bedroom?” Jack muttered against his lips. Ianto gasped out an affirmation before being roughly yanked to his feet from the couch, cursing in Welsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The John that Jack is referring to is, of course, John Cale, one of the founding members of the Velvet Underground in 1964. If you haven’t heard them, I highly recommend you look them up! 
> 
> Review! Tell me what your fav song by them is! Feedback is always wonderful!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah I know late update, sorry. I’ve been packing for school; we have to drive up Friday. 
> 
> So, where were we? Ah yes, Jack just proved a point and they defined the phrase ‘and stuff’. Let us commence.

Jack flopped onto his back, breathing hard. Sweat clung to his skin, pleasantly sticky and hot against the night’s chill. His eyes slid open as he felt Ianto roll over towards him, resting his palm on Jack’s chest. He brought his hand up and began to lightly trace circles on the back of the younger man’s hand. 

Jack sighed. “I should probably go. I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” he said softly, starting to sit up. Ianto pushed him back down. 

“You haven’t.” His firm tone stopped Jack from moving again. 

“You want me to stay?” he asked slightly bewildered. Catching Ianto’s frown at his tone, he quickly added, “Not that I’m at all against the idea.” Ianto buried his face into his neck and gave a contented sigh. 

“Shut up and go to sleep then.” His warm breath tickled Jack’s skin. Wrapping his arms around his already unconscious lover, Jack allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 

TW 

Jack tiptoed quietly into the room, having already stripped off his boots and coat at the door. As he shed his pants, he tripped, stubbing his toe. “Fuck,” he hissed before stopping himself. 

Ianto stirred, settling deeper into the blankets before muttering, “You’re back,” voice thick with sleep. 

“Sorry, you weren’t supposed to know I was ever gone,” he said, slipping under the covers. 

“Got cold.” Ianto snuggled backwards into his chest. 

“Hence the pants.” Jack chuckled, running his hand down from the younger man’s hip to his knee, and back up. 

“Mmm. Tired,” Ianto muttered through a yawn. The older man looped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

“Then go back to sleep.” 

TW

Ianto woke slowly, not wanting to open his eyes. He stretched, fluid and cat-like, giving a big yawn. He considered going back to sleep for a bit and rolled on his other side. He was surprised to find Jack awake and staring at him, lying propped up on one elbow. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said brightly. 

“Mornin’,” Ianto grunted back, still mostly asleep. Jack chuckled, earning himself a half-hearted scowl which turned into a yawn. 

“You always seemed like such a morning person.” 

“A pot of coffee will do that,” he muttered back. 

“I know a better way to wake you up,” Jack purred seductively, drawing him close. “But first we need to get rid of these awfully cumbersome clothes,” he said, sliding his hand into the waist band of Ianto’s flannel sleep pants. 

“Mmm,” he hummed in pleasure. 

“But it will have to be pretty fast. The alarm should go off soon.”

“Right. The alarm.” Jack cleared his throat self-consciously. 

Ianto took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. “You turned it off didn’t you?” He didn’t get an answer. “Jack.” 

“Oh, didn’t you hear? You have the morning off. And coincidentally, so do I. Would you look at that?” 

“You’re insufferable.” Ianto groaned, checking the clock of the time. It read 8:30 am. 

“I’ve been told,” he smirked back. “Yet, for some reason, you still put up with me.” 

“I haven’t figured that one out, myself.” Jack picked that moment to run his hand across Ianto’s stomach in a way that made him reconsider that statement as he bit back a moan. “Rule number two,” he choked out, as Jack’s fingers traced the front of his pyjama pants. 

“Yes?” He rested his hand on Ianto’s thigh, thumb absently rubbing circles. 

“You don’t get to play the boss card just because you feel like it.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Work doesn’t change. I can’t have you switching everyone’s schedules around to accommodate this.” 

“Well that’s no fun.” Ianto shrugged at him. “You know, one of the perks of sleeping with the boss is supposed to be the flexible schedule.” 

“No, Jack,” he grumbled, sitting up. He ignored the other man’s growl of discontent and slipped into the bathroom to shower. 

TW

Jack rolled his eyes as Ianto disappeared into the bathroom. For a moment he contemplated just leaving, allowing Ianto to stew in his frustration. His attempt to be nice, he felt, had backfired and he didn’t want to sit and put up with the miffed Welshman. A more rational side of Jack’s brain voiced the idea that maybe he had acted selfishly and was now just being stubborn. He huffed in annoyance at himself. Groaning he followed after Ianto. 

He pulled off his t-shirt and quickly stepped out of his boxers. Ianto jumped as he pulled the curtain back and stepped in. 

“Jack!” he yelped, heart pounding from shock. “What the hell are you—” He was cut off by the older man’s lips pressed firmly to his own. Jack held his face with both hands as he kissed him. When Ianto finally broke the kiss he was breathing hard, his mind buzzing, unable to speak for a moment. 

Jack took advantage of his momentary silence. His voice was low and gravely. “It was presumptuous of me to turn off the alarm. I’m sorry and it won’t happen again. Now, let me make it up to you.” His eyes blazed. 

“Make it up, how?” Ianto grimaced internally at how high and breathy his voice sounded. He hated that it betrayed his feelings, showing Jack just how much his proximity affected him. 

The hot water pounded against their bare skin as Jack grinned and said, “Like this.” He pulled the other man flat against him, hands mapping his body as he nipped at Ianto’s neck, eliciting a moan in response. 

“Stop, we’re already late for work,” he said without conviction. 

“So we’ll be a little later,” Jack responded, sliding to his knees in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh, so I forgot to put a cool word in the note at the end of last chapter. I was reading this book last month and it had all these cool unused words in it. And I thought of it while writing last chapter:
> 
> Pendiculation (n.) The act of stretching and extending the limbs in tiredness or waking. 
> 
> I just thought you like to know that.

“Well, would you look who decided to show up today?” Owen shouted from the medical bay. Ianto cringed. 

Spinning in her chair, Tosh giggled, “Late night, Ianto?” 

“The alarm clock somehow got turned off,” he replied stiffly, skirting around the question.

“Ooh! I wonder how?” Gwen grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Ianto before looking pointedly towards Jack’s office. 

“It will be one of the great mysteries of life, I’m sure.” His words dripped with sarcasm. 

“Seriously, though,” said Owen, “where’ve you been? I had to make my own bloody coffee because Gwen, here, can only do instant.” She shot him a pissy look, which he returned with a rude gesture. “I’ve become accustomed to a certain manner of coffee consumption and I’d appreciate to be kept as such!” 

Ianto clenched his jaw to keep a few of the more inappropriate responses from escaping his lips. Sending a withering glare in Owen’s direction, he turned on his heel and strode into the kitchen. A small smile made its way across his features as he heard Tosh remind Owen never to anger those who handle your food and drink. 

TW

Jack watched as Ianto retreated from the room and took a sip from his steaming mug. He grimaced. There was no sugar in the coffee. Oh yeah, he thought, he was definitely getting punished of the morning. He shook his head and put down the bitter liquid, kicking his feet up on the desk. With a sigh he wondered what in the world he had been thinking. 

Anyone would be happy to have time to sleep in without getting penalised at work. But that was just it, Jack scolded himself. Ianto isn’t just anyone, he’s different. Special. His eyes which had been sliding closed snapped open. Special. The word that had slipped its self into his thoughts bothered him. It felt far too familiar and caring. Those sorts of thoughts had been coming more frequently as of late, and while he didn’t doubt their validity, he did wonder what had started it. 

He groaned, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars. Sitting there mulling things over didn’t get his paperwork finished any faster and he really didn’t need to give Ianto another reason to be annoyed with him. He grudgingly picked up a pen and started going over reports that had piled up. 

A while later Ianto popped his head into the office. “Warm up?” he offered. His mouth twitched as he fought back, what Jack was sure to be, a wicked grin. 

“You know, today, I’m not really feeling in the coffee mood,” he drawled snidely. 

Ianto’s eyebrow quirked. “Pity. I thought that’s why I’m here.” 

“Well, apparently you are here to fill out the entire team’s reports.” Ianto stepped closer to the desk and noted with amusement that all the reports were done in his hand writing. 

“Don’t be silly. That was from last month. If you weren’t so behind you would see that I convinced both Gwen and Owen of the merits of writing their own reports.” 

“How in hell did you do that?” 

“And why should I tell you?” His eyes glinted mischievously. Jack shuddered lightly. He wasn’t use to Ianto being so coy, especially at work. 

“You should tell me,” he leaned closer to the younger man across the desk, “because I’m the boss.” 

“Sure you are,” he said dismissively. “But if you’re nice to me, I might tell you.” Jack leaned to close the gap between them with a kiss. Ianto swiftly pulled back and stood up straight. “Remember rule number one?” 

“Not at work,” he grumbled. 

“Precisely.” Ianto started to leave when Jack called to him.

“Ianto! I changed my mind on that warm up, if you will.” 

“Of course, sir,” he smirked, leaving Jack alone and frazzled. 

TW 

Ianto sunk into his chair behind his desk in the Tourism Office, with a sigh. He took a sip of coffee. Decaf. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him lately, but he was sure his caffeine habit wasn’t helping any. Running back over the day in his head, he was sure Jack thought he was mental. After all, he made the rules, yet had come so close to breaking them. 

It had thrilled him to see Jack so flustered though. The crinkle of his brow and strained set of his mouth sent a head through Ianto’s core and it had taken all the self-restraint he contained not to react more than he had. 

He slumped down so that his head rested on the back of the chair, not caring about the wrinkles that were sure to form in his suit. He heaved a great sigh. Normally such a composed and precise person, Ianto felt as if he was coming undone. It seemed to him that Jack was slowly stripping away the walls he had built to keep himself safe. He was plagued with worry about the myriad of things that could be revealed inside him if it continued. His worried thoughts overcame him and he was soon lost in thought. 

“Ianto!” Gwen sang. 

Matching her tone, Ianto shot back, “What do you want, Gwen?” He forced open his eyes to look at her. 

“Were you sleeping?” she asked all doe eyed. Ianto thought vaguely that she reminded him of a child sometimes with her giggling and questions. 

“No. I wasn’t.” 

“Oh. So what were you thinking about?” Ianto resisted the urge to groan in response. 

“None of your business,” he said firmly, giving Gwen a stern look. 

“Geez, Ianto,” she pouted. “You don’t have to be so private all the time. I’m here if you want to talk.” 

“Did you need something?” He was starting to lose patience for the brunette. 

“Actually, yes. We’re all going out for drinks after work tonight. Wanna come? Jack’s going.” She grinned at him, emphasising their boss’ name as she spoke. He frowned slightly. 

“Sure. Why not.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Just hold on for a second. I have to feed Janet then I’ll be up,” Ianto called over his shoulder as he walked quickly to the vaults. He opened the store cupboard to find that she had already been fed for the night. Curious, he ventured down towards her cell. He found Jack standing in front of it, staring off to some distant place in his memory. 

“Jack,” he said, only slightly surprised. 

“Oh, hi.” He turned towards Ianto, uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands into his pants pockets. 

“Thanks for giving Janet her dinner.” 

“Anytime,” Jack’s eyes twinkled as he flashed a grin. “The others waiting upstairs?” 

“Yeah. I said I’d be up after taking care of this, but I guess I don’t need to.” Ianto cringed at his obvious statement, feeling rather slow. “Er, right. So, you coming?” Jack chuckled. “I mean, that is to say, Gwen said you were going to join us tonight. For drinks. Us, being the team.” 

“As adorable as that rambling was, relax a little.” Ianto felt his face go pink at Jack’s words. “And yes, I’m coming.” 

“The others are probably getting antsy then, so I, er, we should go join them.” 

“Yes we should,” Jack smirked, striding towards the stairs.

“Well, not we. Just we. There is no we. Is there? Don’t answer that please, sir.” He quickly caught up with the older ma. Jack turned towards him, stopping at the foot of the stairs. He placed his hands on either side of his face, thumbs resting on Ianto’s cheek bones. 

“Are you alright?” he asked seriously. Ianto made a strangled noise in response before nodding. “You seem…off…today. And if you wanna talk about it, we can. I mean, talking isn’t really our strong suit, but we can make it work.” He slid his hands down Ianto’s shoulders. 

“It’s nothing really. But thank you for the offer to talk. It’s fine though.” Jack looked at him sceptically. “Really! Come on, they will think I got lost pretty soon.” 

TW

The team slid into a large booth that was rather miraculously empty in the crowded bar. Ianto ended up in the corner seat with Tosh on his left and Jack on his right. Though cramped, he considered himself lucky. The last time he’d agreed to drinks had left him sandwiched between Gwen and Owen, a fate no one deserved. He had missed how, but it had been decided that the first round was on Jack. The other three told their boss what they’d like. Just as Ianto was about to speak he was interrupted. 

“Help me carry?” the older man asked. He shrugged in response and scooted out from behind the table. “Enjoying yourself?” Jack smirked at him. 

“Thrill a minute. A crowded, noisy bar with the same people I see all day long every day. What’s not to love?” 

“So snarky.” Any further comment was cut off by the bartender, a young, handsome man. 

“What can I get you?” he asked in a clipped tone. As Jack ordered he placed a hand on the small of Ianto’s back. 

Fighting a strong impulse to relax into the touch, Ianto hissed, “We’re in public!” 

“Huh?” Jack grunted in confusion before comprehension dawned on his face. “Oh, sorry,” he muttered, dropping his hand. 

“This is gonna be a long night,” Ianto groaned under his breath, grabbing two of the drinks and walking back to the table. 

TW

Ianto munched his handful of pretzels grudgingly. The evening was already lasting nearly two hours longer than he’d expected and unless something changed, he didn’t see an escape anytime soon. 

“I think,” Gwen declared, words slurring slightly, “that it’s Ianto’s turn to buy a round!” 

Rolling his eyes, he responded, “I would, but I stopped an hour ago.” He thought that they should have too but didn’t say it. 

“What’s wrong, Teaboy,” Owen said tauntingly. “Lightweight?” 

“I know my limit.” 

Owen snorted. “Total cop-out.” Ianto was about to snap back a retort when he felt a hand squeeze his knee. He sighed, giving the young doctor a dismissive shrug. 

“Hey guys, I hate to break up the party, but I’m gonna go call Toshiko a cab,” Jack said standing. “You two may want to consider splitting one too,” he gave Gwen and Owen a hard look. They nodded dutifully. 

TW

“You have beautiful timing,” Ianto said, leaning against Jack slightly. They had just seen Tosh into a cab and were standing on the sidewalk. 

“I do my best,” he smirked, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist. “Come on, Jones, let’s get you home.” He led them to the SUV. 

“Tomorrow they are going to wonder why you didn’t just take them home like normal,” Ianto mused. 

“And I’ll tell them I didn’t want them to get sick on the interior.” 

“Bloody awful excuse. We put dead and bleeding aliens in the trunk.” Jack chuckled before giving half a shrug.

A thought had been niggling Ianto’s mind all night and as they pulled up to a stop sign he ventured to ask about it. “So…” 

“Yes?” 

“You drank last night. But you didn’t drink tonight.” 

“Keen observation. I should give you a raise.” 

“Prat,” he muttered under his breath. 

“You were saying?” 

“What’s the difference?” 

“One, I worked hard for my reputation and don’t want to ruin it. Two, someone has to make sure you knuckle heads get home.” 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded unconvinced. 

“And three,” Jack sighed, “while Gwen sleeps off what I am sure will be a massive hangover, someone has to be on call for the rift.” He grimaced. 

“Ah. I see.” They had pulled up in front of Ianto’s building and he unbuckled his seatbelt. Jack turned off the engine. 

“Walk you up?” 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Ianto’s stomach fluttered as they ascended the stairs and he reprimanded himself for it. He could not keep allowing himself to respond to Jack as if he was a teenager again. Yet even as he thought the words, he knew it was futile. The older man had gotten under his skin and was quickly worming his way into Ianto’s heart. 

When they reached his door, Ianto quickly unlocked it before turning back around to face Jack. “Er, thanks for giving me a lift home,” he said lamely, feeling a sense of déjà vu as he remembered a similar scene from days before. 

“It was my pleasure,” Jack stated charmingly. 

Ianto sifted through his mind to find something to say without sounding like an idiot. He was quickly distracted by Jack kissing him passionately, pinning him to the door with a hand on the back of his neck to keep their lips together. For a small moment Ianto was too surprised to react, hands hovering in the air, uncertain where to land. If he’d expected a kiss goodnight, it certainly wasn’t one like this. The shock soon dissipated, allowing instinct to take over. One hand threaded through Jacks hair as the other clutched at his back. 

“Ahem.” A voice startled Ianto, reminding him that they were still in the hallway. Eyes snapping open, he shoved Jack off of him to find his elderly neighbour looking at them. 

“Er, good evening, Mrs Bramford,” he said politely. His face was burning with embarrassment. 

“Good evening, Ianto. I see you finally have a friend. How lovely.” The small woman nodded in Jack’s direction, looking entirely too amused. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Ianto’s blush deepened as she looked at him expectantly. “This is Jack. He’s my…well, we…ah…”

“We work together,” Jack chimed in. “Captain Jack Harkness, ma’am.” He stuck out his hand, which she shook delicately. 

“Well, well. A captain and an American. How…unexpected.” Her eyes twinkled. “I must be off to bed, but it was lovely to meet you, young man. Have a good night, boys.” Ianto fought a grimace at her suggestive tone as she continued down the hall to her flat. 

Once the door was closed behind her Ianto’s perfect posture crumpled and he sank against the door frame. Jack snickered softly. 

“What?” he groaned. 

“ ‘I see you finally have a friend’,” Jack quoted. “Now am I to believe that I am the only person who’s ever been to your apartment?” Ianto didn’t answer, choosing instead to look away down the hall. “Wow.” All amusement had left his voice. “You really have no friends outside the team? I am so sorry, Ianto.” 

“It’s not your fault, but thanks,” he responded awkwardly. Shrugging he added, “I’ve always been a bit of a loner anyways.” 

“I gathered.” Jack took a step closer to the younger man. “But now you don’t have to be.” He pressed a quick, firm kiss to his lips. “Good night, Jones-Ianto-Jones,” he breathed. 

“Goodnight, sir,” he muttered back as Jack strode away leaving him slightly confused, completely embarrassed, and alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It has come to my attention that I made a bit of a mistake in the last chapter. Just to clarify, I am American and try as I might I cannot restrain my Americanisms totally. So when I said Jack put his hands in his pants, I meant trouser pockets, not underwear. Bc it would be very odd and inappropriate otherwise… So yeah, just ignore the American behind the curtain! 
> 
> Also it has been terribly long since I updated due to college attacking me with stress, work, and, oh! More stress. Hope the wait was worth it. Please review. And don’t forget to check out my story “What Mrs Bramford Saw” that is in the same verse as this, though way ahead in the time line. But don’t worry; no spoilers in it really! This is after all about the *beginning* of their relationship. 
> 
> Alright, super long note over, and I still don’t own Torchwood or its affiliates. 
> 
> Back to our boys!

“Hi Ianto,” Tosh said brightly, taking a seat on an old box of files. 

“Hi, yourself,” he responded. He had been refilling the archives all morning and was happy for a distraction. Moving his suit jacket from atop a box, he sat down beside her. “Are you lost, or did you forget there are no computers down here, only paper?” he teased. 

“Oh very funny. Can’t you see I am dying laughing?” Tosh’s sarcasm was undermined by a giggle that escaped her lips. “But, no, I really needed a break. The program I am running doesn’t really need me and Gwen and Owen’s bickering was driving me mad.” 

“Those two never tire of a good row. I don’t blame you for wanting to escape that.” 

Tosh sighed dismissively before suddenly giving Ianto a serious look. “What’s going on with you and Jack?” Her tone held no judgement, just curiosity. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied stiffly, looking away. 

 

“How you managed to hide a half-converted cyberwoman in the basement is beyond me, because you are a terrible liar.” 

Looking contrite, Ianto muttered, “No one ever asked if I had a cyberwoman in the basement.” 

“That’s true. Anyways, what’s going on with you two? And before you try to blow me off again, remember, you and I are the best friends either of us has really and you should just go ahead and embrace it. If not for your sake, then for mine.” 

Ianto was shocked by the petite woman’s stern speech as she was not usually in the habit of prying into the lives of others. He sighed. “This is just between us?” he asked in a low tone. 

“Of course it is.” 

“Right, er…we’ve been kind of seeing each other. But I don’t know what to call it. It isn’t really dating, but it’s more than just sleeping around. I think. Ugh. I don’t know what to think anymore. It’s still really new actually. I mean, really new. And he is amazing. And it is all so new and different and good. Only, to tell you the truth, I always thought I was completely straight, so that is really confusing.” He paused, lips pursed. “Well, maybe not always. Or completely. Whatever. But, it’s Jack, and he is so different from anyone I have ever met And—I don’t know. It’s complicated.” He sighed as his unexpected outburst of emotion came to a screeching halt. 

“But you like him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then you have the important part covered. The rest will sort it’s self out.” Tosh gave him an encouraging look before adding, “But only if you talk about it.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ianto replied, “I’ll try to remember that.” 

“Hey! I’m serious mister!” she scowled, causing Ianto to chuckle. 

“Okay, okay. I will make a point of talking more. Happy?” 

“Very!” 

“Good.” He half-heartedly returned her beaming grin. Smile faltering, he asked, “Er…Tosh?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why did you ask me about…you know?” 

“About you and our handsome, fearless Captain?” 

“Yeah. That.” He shifted awkwardly, avoiding her eyes, suddenly feeling shy again. 

“Ianto? Are you ashamed to be with him?” 

“What would make you say that?” Ianto said shiftily, glancing towards her then quickly away. 

“Well, the fact that you are having an awfully hard time actually saying it. I mean, you just told me how great he is but now you are skirting around it again. So it seems to me that you are either ashamed or you had a change of heart in the last five minutes.” 

Ianto sighed. “I’m not ashamed,” he said firmly. Tosh looked at him sceptically. “I’m just…embarrassed…” his voice wavered slightly and she placed a calming hand on his arm. “But it’s not anything he’s done wrong. Unless you can blame him for being a sodding bloke, that is. Besides, I’m just not very good with relationships in general.” 

“But Lisa—”

“Lisa was different!” he said quickly. Tosh flinched slightly at his tone before moving her hand from his arm to rub his back softly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, I shouldn’t have been sharp with you. Just…please. What made you ask about me and Jack?” He tried to swallow back his discomfort.

“Right. Well, you have been kinda weird and quiet lately. I mean, more weird and quiet than normal. So I figured that something must be up with you. And…” Tosh took a deep breath in. When she exhaled her words came out in one long, unbroken string. “IkindasawyouguysmakingoutwhenIwasreviewingthesecuritytapes.” She cringed, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for his reaction. 

Ianto flushed scarlet. “Oh.” The sound came out an octave higher than normal. 

“But then I erased it.” 

“That’s, erm, good.” Clearing his throat, he forced his voice back down to its normal register. “Thanks. I can’t believe I didn’t think to do that for—” He stopped short. 

“For what?” 

“Nothing. The camera probably didn’t even…but…do me a favour?” 

“Alright…”

“Late Thursday night, early Friday morning.”

“Consider it erased.” Tosh winked conspiratorially before breaking down in a fit of giggles as Ianto fidgeted with his trousers, face and neck still rather pink. 

TWTWTWTW

Ianto snorted a laugh around a bite of pizza. Swallowing, he said, “There is no way you actually said that to Churchill!” 

“Think what you want, but I stand by my story.” Setting his empty paper plate on the coffee table in front of them, Jack dropped and arm around Ianto’s shoulders, grinning when the younger man leaned into the touch. “So does rule one still apply if it is after hours?” 

Ianto chewed thoughtfully, before taking a sip of coffee and placing his plate on top of Jacks. With a small smile he replied, “It could be up for negotiation, I suppose.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Jack smirked back. His hand rested lightly on the younger man’s arm, thumb tracing soft circles through the fabric of his dress shirt, no longer crisp after a long day. 

Ianto had tossed aside his jacket soon after the others had left for the night and had then rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his waistcoat before the pair had sat down with a pizza and pot of coffee. Jack watched as strong forearms had been revealed, drinking in every inch of the pale skin. As mouth-watering as he thought Ianto looked in his suits, he felt that it was almost criminal for his body to be hidden beneath them. And Jack wanted nothing more at that moment than to free the deceptively firm muscles and taught expanses of skin from the high-end, well-tailored prison concealing them. 

“You didn’t hear anything I just said, did you?” Ianto asked, breaking Jack from his—admittedly dirty—thoughts.

“Not one beautifully accented word.” The face he made was a stunningly bizarre mix of suggestive and apologetic. 

“Er, thanks, I guess. What were you thinking about?” 

“Well, Mr Jones, I was thinking how good you look in that suit, and how much better you would look out of it.” Ianto’s cheeks went pink and he swallowed hard. “Maybe we could make that part of negotiations,” purred Jack. 

“As long as we remember to wipe the security feed.” 

“What?” Jack’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“That’s what I was trying to say before. Tosh, well, she kind of saw on the tape of the office, and, well…it was awkward.” 

“Huh, I’m sorry. It never occurred to me—”

“No, me either,” Ianto agreed quickly. 

“At least we gave her a good show.” Jack chuckled as his lovers eyes grew wide with shock. “Kidding! I’m kidding! Gosh. You are such a prude sometimes.” 

“I am not,” Ianto huffed. 

“Hey, there is no shame in it. Not in this century at least. Besides, I find it a major turn on.” Jack lightly grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Especially when you blush,” he said, triumphantly bringing the barely receded colour back to his face. 

TWTWTW

Ianto hummed contentedly into Jack’s chest as he lay boneless atop him, one arm draped loosely across the older man’s chest. Jack nuzzled the top of his head before dropping a soft kiss onto his hair. 

“We should negotiate more often,” Jack said with a lazy chuckle. 

“Mmm. Possibly.” Ianto squirmed slightly before giving up and settling back into Jack’s chest, unable to move over on the small couch. “I can’t believe we did that in the middle of the hub,” he groaned. 

“I can,” the older man smirked back. 

“You’re incorrigible, Jack.” Ianto rolled his eyes. 

“You know you like it.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Never said I didn’t.” 

“You are such a smart ass,” Jack laughed, pinching the young man’s posterior for emphasis. 

“Oi!” Ianto grunted in surprise. “Hands off old man.” 

Jack chuckled. “He says lying on top of me naked.” 

“Thinking of which, get up.” Ianto jabbed him lightly in the ribs. 

“It would not have killed you to say please,” Jack huffed jokingly. 

“Would you be as kind as to please get up, sir?” Ianto asked with as much charm as he could manage, which was a surprising amount, considering their current position. 

“Remember what I just said about you being a smart ass? ‘Cuz if not, that was exhibit A.” Jack grinned as he sat up, shifting Ianto so that he was lying on the couch. Sitting, Ianto began to reach for his discarded clothes, pulling on his boxers and trousers before standing in search of his shirt. “Whatcha doin’?” 

“Getting dressed.” Ianto paused in buttoning his shirt to glance over at where Jack sat, still naked, on the couch, knees spread wide apart and giving off the aura of one who was completely relaxed and happy. 

“I figured that much out myself, funnily enough. But if you are going to be difficult I will go ahead and rephrase the question. Why are you getting dressed, Ianto?” 

“Because,” he said tossing Jack his underwear, “we are in the middle of the hub and I’d like to save myself some work and have less footage to erase.” 

Jack smirked. “We don’t have to erase it.” 

“Oh yes we do. Because I don’t fancy being cornered and made to discuss my personal life yet again!” Ianto grumbled in annoyance. “If it keeps up like this Owen will be asking me to sit and have a chat with him next.” 

“I doubt it will come to that,” Jack said pulling the partially dressed man back on to the couch with him. “Because, and I know this is hard to believe seeing as he never stops mouthing off, Owen hates talking maybe even more than you do.” 

“You’re right, that is hard to believe.” He fought back the fluttering in his stomach as Jack chuckled and kissed his temple. Sex he had under control, but the little gestures, kisses that were sweet not passionate, a fond smile not the patent Captain Jack Harkness grin, reduced him to a quivering lump of emotions. Feeling thoroughly stripped of his masculinity for the time being, Ianto sighed. 

“What was the sigh for?” Jack inquired. 

“Nothing.” 

“Oh come on, it had to be something. Just tell me.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Why not?” 

“Honestly?” Ianto asked. When Jack nodded he continued. “Because you’ll laugh at me.” 

“I would never!” Taking in the sceptical look he received he added, “Well, I might, but I promise not to this time. So tell me!”

“Why do you want to know so badly, anyways?” 

“Because you won’t tell me. Duh.” Ianto rolled his eyes at the face Jack was making. 

“You are such a child, Jack.” 

“Just answer the question, Ianto,” he responded mockingly. “What’s the sigh for?”

“Fine, you win. I give up.” 

“So?” 

Ianto sighed again as he tried to come up with the best way to say it without sounding like a total idiot. “Well, it’s just…sometimes I get…and when you…” He took a deep breath. “The little things that you do, they are just so sweet and charming and make me feel so special and happy. And you are just really handsome and…god! When did I turn into such a fucking ponce?” he groaned as he dramatically covered his face. Hearing Jack chuckle he peaked out from behind his fingers. “You promised not to laugh,” he pouted. 

“I know, I’m sorry. You are just too adorable and I couldn’t help myself. And for the record, you are not a ponce, but I’d still like you even if you were.” Jack said smiling softly. 

“That! That is what I am talking about.” Ianto scowled, barely hiding the soppy grin threatening to break through. He stood and continued to get dressed, grabbing the rest of Jack’s clothes and dropping them in his lap. When done he quickly pulled up the security feed, erasing the evidence of their dabbing on the couch from the files.


	13. Chapter 13

“Tosh!” Ianto groaned at the small woman seated on his couch. “He is seriously turning me into a bleeding teenage girl!” He glared sternly as she giggled in response. “It’s not funny,” he pouted. Ianto was sitting curled up on the arm chair with one leg draped over the arm, turned to face the couch, coffee cradled in his hands. 

“But it is! Because you are right. At this moment you are acting just like a school girl with her first boyfriend. Although, we certainly didn’t move quite that quickly when I was in school.” 

“This,” he said grumpily, gesturing towards her. “This is why I don’t talk to people. Because I just get made fun of and that doesn’t feel too great.” 

“I’m not making fun of you! Er…well, I guess I kind of am actually. Oh shut up, Ianto!” Tosh laughed, burying her face in her hands at the annoyed look he had pulled. 

Groaning, he stood from his chair. He picked up her empty mug from the coffee table. “Want another cup? Or maybe something stronger. Personally the bottle of Scotch Owen gave me last Christmas is sounding pretty good.” 

“By all means then! Pour me one as well; I can’t just let you sit and drink alone.” 

Ianto poured two glasses and returned to his chair in the living room, handing one to Tosh. “Cheers,” he grimaced, taking a sip. 

TWTWTWTWTWT

Their intention hadn’t been to get drunk, but Tosh and Ianto had downed nearly half of the bottle of whiskey and were pretty close to it. Ianto was a good bit more pissed than Tosh, who was watching her intake. She was also watching his, deciding to take advantage of his lowered inhibitions to ask the question that had been on her mind for a few days. 

“Do you remember the other afternoon? When I asked about you and Jack?” 

Ianto studied her intently for a moment before responding. “Yep. Wot about it?” 

“And you remember the little tangent you went on?” Despite the added confidence the alcohol provided, she was treading carefully, tips toeing toward the question. “When you were telling me how you thought you were straight…” 

Ianto flushed, colour creeping up his neck and across his cheeks. “Oh. That.” Tosh patted his knee comfortingly. 

“Yes, that. I just have been wondering about it. I mean, I heard what you said, it just didn’t sound like you were all that certain.” 

Ianto reached forward and poured himself another glass. He offered to refill her glass but Tosh shook her head, declining. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he took a swig of his drink. “Right. Well, it’s…this one time…but…” 

“Full sentences, maybe?” Tosh suggested, hardly masking her amusement at his lack of words. She loved watching her so very put together friend stumble over his speech. It was such a rare occurrence and very endearing to boot. 

“Yeah, I can do that. Full sentences.” He paused for a moment, thinking it over. “Right. Well I didn’t date much in high school, just a couple of girls, really. Same in uni. But then—” he trailed off. 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing really.” Tosh made a face. “Well my friend kissed me when we were thoroughly pissed. It was junior year. I dunno, he didn’t mention it the next day so we didn’t ever talk about it. It didn’t mean anything. But anyways, I met Lisa when I joined Torchwood One and stopped thinking about it.” Ianto ended with a shrug, knocking back what was left in his glass. 

“Um, Ianto?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You finished school right?” 

“Yes, with a degree in English.” 

“Right.” Tosh frowned. You thought about that kiss for at least a year afterwards.” He made no comment. “It must have been some kiss.” It seemed to suddenly strike Ianto what point she was getting at as she smiled encouragingly at him. 

“It wasn’t bad by any means,” he muttered, staring down into his lap. He began to reach forward, frowning when she moved the liquor bottle further from him. He settled back into his chair, rolling his eyes. 

“If you stop now you may not die in the morning.” 

“Thanks, Mam,” he snarked. 

“Smart ass!” Ianto shrugged at her. “So this guy before Jack?” 

“There was no guy before Jack because we didn’t do anything. It was just a kiss. Once. Sometimes friends kiss. It happens. And we were drunk.” Taking in Tosh’s slightly bemused expression he grudgingly added, “Ethan. His name was Ethan.” 

Tosh squealed, bouncing in her seat. “Tell me about him? Come on, you said it yourself that you are acting like a teenage girl! Might as well go wholehearted with it and gossip a bit.” 

“You aren’t joking,” Ianto said with a sigh, “and there is no way out of this conversation?” He set his empty glass on the table, rubbing his face roughly. “God I’m gonna regret this tomorrow. Fine. What do you want to know about him?”

“Just tell me about him. You know, what was he like, how you met, was he cute?” She waggled her eyebrows as he groaned. 

“He was a good bloke. English. Played football. Pretty average really. We met in a literature class.” 

“And?” Tosh prompted. 

“For Pete’s sake,” he muttered under his breath. “Yes. He was very cute.” Tosh opened her mouth to speak but Ianto cut her off. “Blonde. I know what you are going to ask, and he was just taller than me and blonde.”

“Oooh! A tall, blonde, football player! Sounds amazing, but is that all you’re gonna tell me?” Just as Ianto was about to snap back with a sarcastic comment, his phone rang. Looking startled, he drew it out of his pocket and answered. 

“Jones,” he said, failing spectacularly to sound professional as his voice slurred a little. 

“Is it Jack? I bet it’s Jack.” Tosh giggled. “I mean, who else would call you?” 

“Other people call me!” Ianto exclaimed. He heard Jack chuckling on the other end as he walked out of the living room and down the hall to get a little privacy. 

_“Did I interrupt something, Ianto?”_ He could practically hear the captain smirking. 

“No, nothing. Just having a drink with Tosh. Erm, is there a reason you called? Not that I mind. It’s just that I could have been asleep by now. Obviously I’m not. But how could you know? And I—”

 _“Ianto. Hold up. Take a breath.”_ He waited for the younger man to comply. _“Good. Okay. One: I called to see if you were up for a round of Weevil hunting. Two: what are you two drinking? You don’t keep beer or anything stocked.”_

“Just the whiskey Owen gave me for Christmas.” He paused, furrowing his brow. “Not sure why, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

_“I’m sure it did. Tell you what. I’ll let you go and will see you in the morning.”_

“What about the Weevils?” he questioned. Jack ignored him. 

_“Good night, Ianto. And say ‘Hi’ to Toshiko for me.”_

“Night, sir.” The deep chuckle he heard just before the line went dead made him wonder if he possibly sounded a little more drunk than he felt. It turned out, he did. 

TWTWTWTWTW

Normally on a slow day Jack was bored to death, sometimes literally. But normally Ianto didn’t have a massive hangover which made for plenty of entertainment for him. He watched his young lover shuffle across the Hub, shoulders slumped and suit a little less sharp than normal, flinching at every loud noise and looking utterly cute while he was at it. 

Jack sighed contentedly. He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was that made the young archivist so endearing, but there was certainly something. He heard a sharp rap on the door as the man in question entered his office. 

“Hello, Ianto.” Jack said brightly, watching the other man crumple into a chair. “So how much did you guys drink last night? ‘Cus from the sounds of it you guys had a good bit.” 

Ianto grunted. “Too loud,” he mumbled. Jack chuckled softly. Standing from behind his desk, he walked around till he stood facing Ianto’s chair. Carefully pulling him up from the seat he whispered, “This better?” Ianto nodded. He placed a soft kiss on the younger man’s temple before wrapping his arms around him. 

Ianto sunk into the embrace gratefully. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, hands lightly at his back. 

“You know,” the older man said quietly, “this breaks your rules.” Ianto shrugged half-heartedly. “Ooh you must feel like a wreck if the rules don’t matter.” He was softly running his hand through Ianto’s hair, trying to relieve what he was sure was a killer headache. 

“M’fine.” 

“Sure you are. But since this is a day for rule breaking you have two choices. You can either go home and sleep or you can go to my room and take a nap here.” 

“But—” he started only to be firmly cut off. 

“Ianto.” 

“Nap here then.” 

“Good choice.” Jack pressed a light kiss to his lips before leading him to the ladder. “Aspirin is in the cabinet, top shelf, if you need it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And here we are. The final chapter. Wow. This has been almost a year in the making due to a horrible combination of writers block, term papers, and lack of a stable internet connection. Before we get to the final chapter, I just want to say thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed because I couldn't have done it without you. I hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything and mean no harm.

Ianto's eyes flickered open slowly. He was in Jack's room, lying under the covers only partially clothed. Looking around for a clock, his eyes settled upon Jack, whose feet were propped up on the foot of the bed as he sat working on his laptop. Looking up from the screen, the older man smiled. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Seeing the flicker of panic across Ianto's face, he added, "No, it's not really morning. It's about 7:30 in the evening. How ya feelin'?"

Sitting up slowly, Ianto realised to his relief that his head was no longer pounding. "Better. I no longer feel like there's an axe in my skull."

"That's good," Jack chuckled. "An axe to the skull is never pleasant." After hitting a few keys he shut the laptop, setting it at the foot of the bed.

As Jack stood from his chair, Ianto asked, "What happened to a short nap?"

The older man shrugged dismissively, "You needed the sleep and there was nothing really going on so I didn't bother to wake you."

"Thank you for that, then." As he stood from the bed, reaching for his trousers, he wrinkled his nose at the state of his dress shirt, halfway unbuttoned and rumpled from sleep. "I can’t believe I fell asleep wearing this."

"Neither could I. I came down here to check on you after about an hour had passed and you were face down and snoring on top of the covers, shoes still on your feet."

"And I take it you then took it upon yourself to remove my trousers."

"Tie too. Wouldn't want you to strangle yourself in your sleep," Jack said with a grin. Ianto rolled his eyes fondly.

"No, sir, we wouldn't want that." Ignoring the look Jack sent him, Ianto added, this time abandoning his sarcastic tone, "Questions as to the purity of your intentions aside, that was good of you. Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for, if not to make you comfortable while you sleep off your hangover?" Jack grinned at him.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" Ianto questioned. His tone was more confident than he felt about the question that had forced its way out of his mouth. Jack sprung from his chair as if trying to physically avoid the question.

"Fancy some dinner? I'm starving. And I'm sure you haven't eaten all day, what with the way you were feeling earlier."

Without waiting for an answer he started to make his way up the ladder to his office. "How does pizza sound, or do you want to go out?" he called down.

"What?" Ianto said, confused. "Yeah, pizza is fine. Jack. I asked a question. Did you hear me?" The older man didn't respond as he followed him up to the office. "Jack?"

"Black olive and pepperoni?"

"Fine, that's fine. Would you stop with the pizza for one bloody moment and talk to me? I didn't think it was that hard of a question."

Jack sighed heavily, turning away from his desk, where he'd been rummaging for the number for the pizza shop, to face the younger man. "It is and it isn't," he said, almost grudgingly. "Look, why don't we talk about it after we eat?" Ianto looked at him sceptically from beneath one raised eyebrow. "I promise we will actually talk."

"Okay, after we eat."

twtwtwtwtwtw

Ianto leaned against the counter, arms crossed, as Jack fidgeted with the coffee mug in his hands. He frowned, wondering what could be so bad that the other man was so nervous to talk about. This sort of hyperactive behaviour usually meant someone had asked about his past, and Ianto could find no way that could connect back to his question. It was a simple enough question, he felt, and what he really wanted was for Jack to stop squirming and talk to him.

Crossing the small kitchen in three short strides, he removed the mug from Jack's hands and set it in the sink. He stepped closer, so they were nearly nose to nose, and trapped the startled captain against the counter, hands on either side of him. He pressed their lips together quickly and firmly. Pulling away, he moved only slightly, allowing their breath to still mingle together as he spoke. "Calm down and talk." Another quick kiss, a peck really. "It's just me. You can talk to me."

"Invasion of personal space to push a point. How unlike you," he responded, eyes twinkling slightly.

"Can't spend this much time with you and not pick up a few tricks. It's just impossible."

 

Jack laughed, grabbing hold of Ianto's waist and pulling him closer. "Good point." One hand snaked down to squeeze the younger man's arse as he leaned in, head tilted slightly, for another kiss. He groaned as Ianto dodged it, pulling away so their chests were no longer pressed together. "Yan," he whined, "come on."

He shook his head. "First you have to tell me what's going on with you, why you wouldn't answer my question. Tosh made me promise to actually talk about what I'm feeling and all that rubbish, so you have to as well."

Sighing, Jack said, "All right." Reluctantly releasing his lover from his embrace, he motioned towards the couch outside the room. "Might as well sit." With another sigh he asked, "Do you want me to answer your question first or explain why it is complicated?"

Ianto shrugged as he settled into the couch, back resting against one of the arms and one leg tucked under himself. "Up to you." Jack sighed. He swatted Ianto's foot away that was stretched forward so he could sit. The younger man grunted his displeasure, poking him with a toe.

"All right then." When he didn't continue Ianto repeated his previous movement. Grabbing hold of his big toe, Jack threatened with a growl, "Poke me again and see what happens." He attempted to scowl but it couldn't quite mask his grin.

"I'm fairly certain that the consequence would be something along the lines of inherently sexual play-fighting, sir," he said cheekily. "Now quit stalling."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He took a deep breath. "You remember that first morning, and I said I didn't want to talk about it?" Ianto nodded. "Well, it wasn't because of you or us, it was--and still is--because I simply got out of the habit of opening up to people. I've been here a long time, and I've been with so many people that I couldn't afford to let myself get attached to, that I have a hard time opening up and letting my guard down. That is why it was a tough question, because I have tried so hard for so long to keep distant from others, to have colleagues and co-workers and anonymous sex rather than friends and lovers. So I don't know if we qualify as friends. I'm just trying to keep my head above water. I know that it has been kind of tough for you, what with new experiences and trying to maintain professionalism in the workplace, but it isn't super easy for me either. I worry and fuss and stress too."

"You don't show it. In fact it's downright irritating how together you seem to have it all," Ianto said, mouth forming a small pout.

"Ah, but that comes from years of practice in pretending I know what the hell I'm doing." Jack smiled as the younger man rolled his eyes.

"No wonder I always doubt Gwen when she says 'Don't worry, Jack has a plan!'."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, faking hurt, "I so do always have a plan. The same one every time, actually."

"Which is?"

"To just wing it when we get there." Ianto groaned and shook his head.

"I'm almost sorry I asked."

Snorting, Jack replied, "Well, I never said it was a good plan. Besides," he said, "that's what I have you and the gang for, to do all the thinking while I run in heroically, guns blazing."

"I think you've been watching a few too many action films." Ianto smiled, bemused, as Jack proceeded to tell the story of him, a post-production party, and a host of Bond Girls, complete with hand motions.

twtwtwtwtwtwtw

Later that night, they lay in Jack's slightly too small bed. Ianto had given in to the idea Jack had of him spending the night in the Hub again for the first time after their first time. The younger man was stretched out on his back with one arm flung above his head and the other draped over the other man's shoulders. Jack's head rested on Ianto's chest. As he was nearly lulled to sleep by the steady beats under his ear, he had a sudden thought.

"I never asked how you're doing," he said with a frown.

"Pleasantly sleepy and post-coital."

"No," Jack said propping himself up on an elbow to look Ianto in the eyes. "I meant before this."

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them back up, he said calmly, "You mean after Lisa. After what happened." Jack nodded. "I wasn't doing well for a while. I mean, I had to lose her all over again, this time without any hope left to cling to. That hurt. A lot. Not to mention seeing my co-workers, the closest people I have to friends here, shoot her. There just came a point though where I couldn't keep blaming you, Gwen, the others, and accepted what happened. She wasn't still alive. That monster was not really my Lisa."

"I'm sorry, Ianto," Jack said softly, sincerity ringing through his voice. "Not for doing what had to be done, but for the pain it caused you. And for not keeping a closer eyes on you. I should have noticed something was wrong."

"I know. But I should have done things differently as well; it doesn't really matter at this point." He trailed his hand up into the older man's short hair, playing with the short, soft strands along the nape of his neck. Jack closed his eyes, happy with the sensation.

"I suppose it would be silly to ask if you are still mad at me about it."

Ianto huffed a laugh. "That it would. I forgave you weeks ago, at this point."

"Oh good," Jack sighed in relief. "To be honest, I was not expecting to be fully forgiven."

"It that was the case, would you really expect me to be here now? Together as whatever we are?"

To break some of the tension starting to wind its way around the pair, Jack flashed a grin. "You make a good point, Jones, Ianto Jones. But, you forget to factor a few things in."

"And what would that be?" he said teasingly.

"My devilishly good looks, unbeatable charm, and 51st century pheromones."  
Ianto laughed, adding, "Not to mention your humble nature and incomparable humility."  
Still grinning, through it was now as true smile as opposed to his flashy, put-on one, Jack lifted himself up. His arms were situated on either side of the younger man's shoulders. He watched as his lover's breath hitched and his laughter faded quickly into an expectant expression, staring into the older man's deep blue eyes. Waiting until the moment he saw a hint of impatience flicker in Ianto's face, Jack leaned down, capturing his lips with his own.

When he finally pulled away, slightly out of breath, Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's. "Thank you for staying over," he murmured softly. He pressed their lips together again softly.

"You're welcome," Ianto replied, voice low. His eyes were beginning to go unfocused, his eyelids drooping. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

Jack dropped to his side before pushing on the younger man's shoulder, convincing him to roll over. He nestled their bodies together comfortably in the tight space. "What for? Staying here, you save on travel time, which I was hoping we could put to good use before getting up for work."

"I have to clear up the remainders of last night and catch up on the things I didn't do yesterday since you let me sleep the afternoon away."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I like my idea better. I vote morning sex and seeing as I'm the boss, I win."

"Don't I have a rule about that?" Ianto asked, his serious tone disrupted by a yawn.

Laughing, the older man answered, "Yeah, but rules are meant to be broken. Just like the 'not at work' rule. The couch and I consider that one thoroughly broken." Ianto settled backwards, closing the last tiny space between them, pressing his back against Jack's chest.

"Fine," he muttered not at all menacingly. "We'll just see in the morning." 

Ianto's eyes closed fully as he soaked in the comforting warmth of Jack behind him, his strong arms holding them close. A few weeks earlier he would not have believed that he would soon be laying like that in Jack's cramped room. He would also not have believed that it would feel so incredibly perfect, as if it was where he was meant to be. As he drifted off, Ianto thought ruefully how Owen would soon be aware of his relationship with Jack. Ah, well, he thought, at least he could say with confidence that it was more than just shagging. As sleep finally came over him, he realised that, all things considered, their rocky beginning had been smoother than he would have ever expected.

Fin.


End file.
